Disney's The Hero King 2018
Cast * Baby Simba - Baby Marco Diaz * Young Simba - Tuck Carbunkle * Adult Simba - Marco Diaz * Young Nala - Mabel Pines * Adult Nala - Star Butterfly *Timon - Wander * Pumbaa - Grim Reaper * Mufasa - Katz * Sarabi - Carol * Scar - Grim Gloom * Shenzi - Naughty Kitty * Banzai - Vlad * Ed - Nicolai * Rafiki - Alastor * Zazu - Rapido * Sarafina - Marina * The Mouse - Jelly * Gopher - Jonah Bishop * Hyenas - The Vampires Deadly Six Nixels The Martians The Amoeba Boys Gangreen Gang Watchdogs Mackerel Blues Colonel and His Henchmens Scientists Boogeyman's Pirates Evil Ami Evil Yumi and Evil Kaz Legion of Evil Count Venamus and minions and The Louds' Doubles * Cameleon - Hank The Pig * The Wildebeest Stampede - Storm King's Soldiers * The Vultures/Buzzards - Ozzy and Strut * The Beetle - Cheese * Baby Kiara - Lily Loud * Wild Animals - Ponies People of Townsville Imaginary Friends The 7D People of Gravity Falls Aliens and People of Welcome to the Wayne Gallery Poof-the-fairly-oddparents-47.3.jpg Character large 332x363 tuck.jpg Marco diaz.jpg Mabel Pines.png S1E16 Star Butterfly ready to fight.png S1e10b Wander Still would've been fun.jpg Grim 2.png My drawing of katz by redheadxilamguy-dbkpaik.png Carol.png Char 123726 Grim Gloom.jpg Screenshot 1726.png 2017-10-24 20-44-20.185.jpg Nicolai-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-7.88.jpg Alastor Screenshot.png Rapido-ratz-9.3.jpg Marina-hd-5645-10110.jpg JellyScreen.png Jonah.png The Vampires Welcome To The Wayne.PNG Deadly Six Attacking.png BunchOfNixels2.png Marcianos - vs - mexicanos - -1.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-14 17-04-35-555.jpg 2761926-tumblr lmc92att8v1qa28uwo1 1280.jpg Watchdogs in Wander Over Yonder.png Mackerel Blues-Ratz-.PNG Colonel and His Henchmens from Boom Boys.png Scientists.png The Boogeyman's Pirates.png Evil Ami, Evil Yumi and Evil Kaz.png Legion of Evil team.jpg S1 E13 Count Venamus and minions 2.png The Louds' Doubles.png Hank The Pig.png Storm Guards lead ponies away in chains MLPTM.png Ozzy and Strut.png Cheese-sonic-x-26.6.jpg 77ee6809049950073592a4630892db2e.jpg A group of very happy background ponies.png People of Townsville.png Imaginary Friends.png Opening 32.PNG S1e20 Gravity falls towns people.png Maxresdefault The Mob Crossover Kill Vampire.jpeg Screenshot 20180421 185932.png Story Trailer/Transcript Voice Casts Scenes *The Hero King Part 1 - The Circe of Life * The Hero King Part 2 - Grim Gloom * The Hero King Part 3 - Tuck's First Day *The Hero King Part 4 - The Morning Report * The Hero King Part 5 - Grim and Tuck's Conversation *The Hero King Part 6 - I Just Can't Wait to be King * The Hero King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Hero King Part 8 - Kings of the Past *The Hero King Part 9 - Be Prepared * The Hero KIng Part 10 - The Stampede/Katz's Death/Tuck's Ecile * The Hero King Part 11 - Grim Takes Over Pride Rock * The Hero King Part 12 - Meet Wander and Grim Reaper *The Hero King Part 13 - Put Your Past Behind You/''Hakuna Matata'' * The Hero King Part 14 - Grim in Command * The Hero King Part 15 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive * The Hero King Part 16 - Star Chases Grim Reaper/The Reunion *The Hero King Part 17 - Can You Feel the Love Tonight * The Hero King Part 18 - Marco and Star's Argument/Alastor's Wisdom/Marco's Destiny * The Hero King Part 19 - Marco's Return/Wander and Grim Reaper's Distraction * The Hero King Part 20 - Marco Confronts Grim/Marco Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle * The Hero King Part 21 - Marco vs. Grim/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands * The Hero King Part 22 - End Credits Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies